Facebook no Oujisama ( Pangeran Facebook )
by TezuSezu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau anggota reguler ( dan non-reguler lain ) dari anime favorit kita memiliki akun Facebook ? Pastinya kacau dan lucu . Siapkan obat sakit perut sebelum membaca ! Included shounen-ai , OOC , Typo , Gaje habis - -"
1. Chapter 1

_**Facebook no Oujisama ( Prince of Facebook )**_

Author : XxSei-chanxX ( dulu ) , TezuSezu ( sekarang ) *penjelasan di chapter mendatang

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Pairing : Pillar Pair , Alpha Pair , Golden Pair , Gay Pair , Silver Pair , etc.

Genre : Romance , Humor , Parody .

Language : Indonesia , slipped English and Japanese

* * *

Chapter 1 ÷ Profil

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Super Freshman di Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club

**Kronologi Foto Teman Kesukaan Mengikuti**

Sunting profil

**Pekerjaan**

Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club

Super freshman sejak pindah dari America

**Pendidikan**

Seishun Gakuen

**Tempat Tinggal**

Kota Asal New York

Kota Sekarang Mana aja boleh

**Info Umum **

Jenis Kelamin Laki-laki

Bahasa Inggris , Jepang

Agama

Pandangan Politik Tennis , Ponta

**Kutipan Favorit**

Mada Mada Da Ne

**Kontak**

Ponsel

Facebook /tr1tennis

Situs Web

E-mail Madamadache .

**Hubungan**

Tezuka Kunimitsu

Berpacaran sejak 1 Mei

**Keluarga**

Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh

Ayah

Echizen Rinko

Ibu

Meino Nanako

Sepupu


	2. Chapter 2 Status Hubungan

_**Facebook no Oujisama ( Prince of Facebook )**_

Author : XxSei-chanxX ( Pen name sebelumnya sebelum akun tidak dapat dibuka , untuk sekarang , jadi TezuSezu .. Tapi untuk akun Livejournal , masih XxseichanxX ) *ribet ah*

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Pairing : Pillar Pair , Alpha Pair , Golden Pair , Gay Pair , Silver Pair , etc.

Genre : Romance , Humor , Parody .

Language : Indonesia , slipped English .

Warning : Cerita yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan*mungkin* , OOC , gaje , Typo ( mungkin ) , dll . Saya tidak bakat dalam nulis , Cuma ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi yang bersarang dan tidak mau keluar2 di dalam kepala saya ^_^ .

* * *

Chapter 2 ÷ Status Hubungan

Tidak ada hari yang lebih indah jika kita dapat duduk di sofa empuk , dengan musik klasik sebagai latar , ponta rasa anggur di tangan , cuaca yang bersahabat , ditemani kipas angin yang stabil , dan acara televisi yang menarik .

Namun , kebahagiaan itu tiba-tiba menjadi ' _**mencekam**_ ' saat kita membuka akun facebook kita dan ...

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Berpacaran dengan Tezuka Kunimitsu

Tanggal 1 Mei di Lapangan Tenis Universitas Haruno

Lihat pertemanan

Suka Komentar Sembunyikan

**Oishi Syuichiro**

Eh ?

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

**Kaido The Snake**

FSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? UHUKKKKUHUKKKUHUKKK! FSHHHHHHHHHHH!?

**Inui Hakase Gila Data**

Dataku sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini terjadi #evil laugh# Data tidak pernah berbohong !

**Renji Kyoju Gila Data**

Benar , Sadaharu ! Data tidak pernah berbohong ! *menar-nari dengan musik latar ' data tidak pernah berbohong ' *

**SeiRudorufu Dane-kun**

Ada yang bermaho-maho ria diatas , Dane !

**Kaido The Snake**

... diam lu , bebek ... Fssshhhh~~~

**Inui Hakase Gila Data**

kaido : Jangan salah sangka dulu , kaido-kun !

renji : ya , benar ... data itu sesuatu banget !

**Kintaro LebihHebatDari Koshimae**

Whoa! Koshimae ! Yatta ! Akhirnya Koshimae punya pacar juga ! Ayo ajak buat double date ! Yahoo~

**Shiraishi The Shitenhouji Bible**

Memangnya kin-chan punya pacar?

**Kintaro LebihHebatDari Koshimae**

EHHHH? Benar juga . Yoshaaaa! Koshimae ! Aku gakkan kalah darimu lagi ! Aku juga akan cari pacar ! Yang jago tenis dan lebih keren darimu !

**Seiichi is Child of God**

^_^ maaf sebelumnya , Tooyama-kun . Tapi pacar Echizen-bouya itu Tezuka Kunimitsu , lho . Dia setingkat dengan ayah Echizen-bouya setelah memiliki Ten'i Muhou no Kiwami yang lebih kuat dari bouya . Dan kemungkinan lebih kuat dari ayah Echizen-bouya . Jadi bisa dikatakan , Tezuka Kunimitsu itu paling kuat diantara kita semua dan seluruh dunia ^_^

**Kintaro LebihHebatDari Koshimae**

*silent*

**Seiichi is Child of God**

Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melampaui Tezuka ^_^ doakan kami , Rikkai family , untuk kedepannya !

**MaruiTidakBuntal Maniak Permen Karet**

Nice job , buchou ! Buchou memang akan dewa :D ! *meletupkan permen karet*

**Yagyuu Gentlemen**

Buchou sangat hebat dan lembut , walaupun dia berhati baja . Untuk facebooker yang membaca komentar buchou diatas , mohon dukungannya .

**Jackal Bukan Negro**

Buchou *-* aku sangat mengagumimu !

**Sanada Gen'ichirou**

Tarundoru !

**Nioutrix Hanya Milik Hiroshi**

Puri~ Sanada tidak ingin 'darling'nya dicolong Jackal :p

**Jackal Bukan Negro**

HEEE? Kenapa aku pula yang kena ?

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Wha- eh ? Ochibi ? EHHH ? EHHHHH? Te-Tezuka—HEEEE?

**Kawamura Takashi**

Minna , tolong jangan berkomentar seperti itu :') tidak sopan.

**Atobe CowokNo1DiDunia**

Oresama mengucapkan selamat untukmu . Berterima kasihlah karena status kampunganmu ini dikomentari oleh tulisan-tulisan indah nan memukau dari Oresama . Orang kampung sepertimu memang harus bangga dan Oresama sudah berbaik hati untuk menulis ini . 'Waktu' bagi orang kaya dan tinggi seperti Oresama sangatlah berharga dan Oresama malah menghabiskan waktu untuk menulis sampah beginian

Lihat komentar selanjutnya

**Meino Nanako**

Oro , selamat ya , ryoma-kun :) semoga langgeng . Oh ya , jangan lupa kunci rumah kalau mau pergi keluar dengan Tezuka-san ya .

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh **

TIDAKKKK! PUTRAKU SATU-SATUNYAAAA! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi ? Ini artinya tidak ada gadis sekolah ber-rok pendek dan sexy ! Serta cucu-cucu perempuan yang menggemaskan berkeliaran dirumah dan kudandani ! *marah tingkat bumi* Tezuka-kun , kalau kau sungguh-sungguh ingin memacari putraku , aku tantang kau bertanding tenis ! SE-KA-RANG!

**Echizen Rinko**

NANJIRO ! Kau ini tidak tahu malu ! Apa-apaan lagi username mu itu ? Cepat ganti ! Sudah tua masih tidak tahu malu !

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh**

Rinko-chan :'( putra kita satu-satunya GAY ! Kok gak dimasalahin sich~

**Echizen Rinko**

Yah ,awalnya juga berat . Tapi nak Tezuka itu orangnya sangat baik *senyum2* dia sangat sopan , berpendidikan , bertanggung jawab , dan sangat menarik . Tidak kayak kamu .

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh**

Tidakkkkkkk! Istriku juga !

**Echizen Rinko**

Nah , Ryoma . Jangan lupa ajak Tezuka ke rumah untuk makan malam ya . Ibu sudah hubungi Nanako untuk memasakkan sesuatu . Ibu akan pulang jam 5 sore atau setelah urusannya selesai :)

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh**

TEZUKA-KUN ! CEPAT DATANG KESINI DAN AKU AKAN MEREBUT KEMBALI ISTRI DAN PUTRAKU DARIMU !

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Baka Oyaji ! apa-apaan yang kau tulis di kiriman facebook-ku ?

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

...

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago dari Oyaji**

Buchou ! Jangan perdulikan komentar nonsense dari Oyaji !

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Echizen

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Ada 3 ekor Echizen disini :v

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Ryoma

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji **

Ya ?

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Bisakah tolong buka jendela chat mu ?

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh**

Ah ! disini juga kau , Tezuka-kun ! Cepat kerumahhhh!

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Yadda

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh**

Oi , Seishonen ! kenapa malah kau yang jawab !

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Karena mendekatimu sama aja memasuki zona berbahaya :v

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh **

Rinko-chan , kau tadi mempermasalahkan usernameku . Sekarang , gimana dengan username Ryoma ? 'lebih jago ' apanya , Padahal dia masih ' mada mada da na ' :p !

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Che :v~

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Ryoma , tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu didepan ayah kandungmu .

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh**

Ha ! Dengar itu Seishonen ! Pacarmu saja jawab begitu !

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Hee .. Jadi kau merestui donk *smirk*

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Che :v dia malah offline ! Mada mada da ne !

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Ryoma !

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Nyaaa! Mereka benar-benar pacaran ! Huoooo~! Traktirannya mana , nya ?

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Mantab tuh , Eiji-senpai ! Echizen ! Traktiran !

**FujiLoveYuuta CactiCollector**

Saa .. akhirnya tiba juga ... (traktiran)nya ^_^

**AmaneDavide SukaPlesetan danRaketPanjang**

Kalau sukses pacaRAN harus ada traktiRAN ... pshh~

**Saeki Pria Normal**

Baru kali ini aku setuju dengan kutipan Amane diatas ^

**Aoi Hanya Mencintai Wanita**

Wah ! Traktiran ? Apa seperti waktu itu ? Itu loh , yang yakiniku !

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

HUAAA ! Echizen ! Cepat hapus komentar diatas sebelum terhirup(?) oleh Oishi-senpai !

**Oishi Syuichiro**

Kalian bilang ... Yakiniku ?#yakiniku prince mode on#

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Telat #off#

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Off ...

**Kaido The Snake**

Fshh~ Kabur dulu *off*

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Ryoma , tolong hapus kiriman ini sebelum kerusuhan semakin menjadi-jadi .

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Che :v~ enak aja :p

* * *

15 menit pun berlalu , Si Pangeran Tenis benar-benar naik darah atas ke-abalan komentar di pemberitahuannya . Ditambah dengan keusilan dan teriakan sang 'Baka Oyaji' yang masih terdengar dari seberang kamar ( Karena kamar Oyajinya itu punya komputer juga , Ibu Ryoma masih kerja , tapi sering bawa laptop kemana-mana ) . Merasa keberuntungan tidak berfihak padanya hari ini , dia menulis curahan hatinya ke situs jejaring sosial itu ...

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Si Baka Oyaji nyuruh ganti username ... padahal dia sendiri gak ganti usernamenya ... che :v kalaupun ganti pun , aku mau ganti jadi ' Tezuka Ryoma ' *mega-ultra-super-smirk*

Suka · Komentar · Promosikan · Bagikan

145 orang menyukai ini

Lihat komentar sebelumnya

**Nanjirou BiarpunTigapuluhan Masih Sekseh**

Rinko-chan ! Ryoma kita dengan mudahnya melepaskan nama Echizen ! Dia tidak menghargai kita !

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Hahahahaaa! Itu artinya Echizen 'uke'nya donk ! hahahhahahaaa

**Speed Star Naniwa**

^ aku heran dengan komentar diatas . Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang ' uke' dan 'seme' ? apakah dia salah satunya ? padahal dia yang (sepertinya) bermasalah banget dengan homo atau sejenisnya . Setuju tidak saudara-saudara ?

**Kaido The Snake**

... Fshhh~ Jangan pernah percaya dia berpacaran dengan adiknya Tachibana ... Diam-diam dia dekat dengan salah seorang pria dari klub lain ...

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

WADEFAK LAH MAMUSHI ! Lu aja yang Homo-homoan sama Inui-senpai !

**Inui Hakase Gila data**

Ada perlu apa denganku , Momoshiro-kun ? Atau kau mau order selusin jus spesialku ?

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

HIYYYY! NOOOO!

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Eeeh? Bener nih , momo ? Nya ! Ochibi is girl , guys ! OwO *plak!*

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Tidak masalah kalau mau diganti . Terima kasih Ryoma .

**FujiLoveYuuta CactiCollector**

Saa ... baru kali ini Tezuka romantis ^_^

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

...

**FujiLoveYuuta CactiCollector**

Ya , Tezuka ? ^_^

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

100 laps besok latihan

* * *

Ryoma pun menenggelamkan dirinya didalam rasa malu . Tidak lupa dengan penyesalan sudah menulis status parah seperti itu . Ya , setidaknya setelah ini dia akan pergi tennis 'date' dengan Tezuka . Dengan santainya dia menekan tombol keluar dan me-log off komputernya .

* * *

Suara bola pun terdengar tidak jauh dari bawah kereta shinkansen , tepatnya di Lapangan Tenis Universitas Haruno . Disana tampaklah 2 sosok yang tengah memainkan olahraga bernamakan tenis . Keduanya tidak ingin mengalah , juga tidak ingin serius . Dengan indahnya , mereka berkolaborasi sekalipun pada dasarnya mereka berlawanan . Bukan poin yang mereka incar , namun kedekatan batin dan kesenangan .

Setelah keduanya selesai , dengan perhitungan 7-5 ( dimenangkan oleh Tezuka ) , mereka pun duduk di bangku yang tersedia . Menegak air mineral [ Tezuka ] dan Ponta [ Ryoma ] . Melewati detik-detik tanpa sepatah kata , Ryoma pun memecah kesunyian ..

" Ne , buchou . Bener nih boleh diganti _username facebook_nya jadi ' Tezuka Ryoma ' ? " tanya Ryoma mendadak . Membuat tezuka menyemburkan air mineral yang diteguknya .

Dengan pelannya , Tezuka melap bibirnya . Terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari kohai sekaligus _koibito_-nya itu . Dia pun kembali memasang tampang _stoic-ever-buchou_ nya dengan keras . Menekan _blush pink-pink_-an di pipinya sedalam mungkin .

" Aa "

Suasana pun kembali sunyi . Hingga Ryoma bertanya kembali ,

" He ... bener nih ? "

" Aa "

Bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari , keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian . Tidak diperlukan lagi kata-kata terucapkan , karena kedua insan tersebut telah bersinkron , membuat keduanya mampu menerka kalimat apa yang ingin disampaikan .

**TBC**

* * *

Note :

Oresama = seperti " Saya " dalam bahasa jepang . Tapi lebih arogan . Dan kesannya seperti menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari orang lain ( derajatnya )

Kohai = adik kelas

Koibito = pacar

Di Jepang , nama marga itu ikut ayah . Kalau sudah menikah , istri akan mengikuti marga suami . Tapi kalau cerai , kembali ke marga semula ^_^

Tinggalkan_ review_ alias jejak bahwa anda telah membaca cerita gaje dan tidak berkualitas ini


	3. Chapter 3 Karupin

_**Facebook no Oujisama ( Prince of Facebook )**_

Author : XxSei-chanxX

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Pairing : Pillar Pair , Alpha Pair , Golden Pair , Gay Pair , Silver Pair , etc.

Genre : Romance , Humor , Parody .

Language : Indonesia , slipped English .

* * *

Chapter 3 Karupin

Hari itu adalah siang yang sangat panas . Entah mengapa sang surya begitu menaruh dendam kepada manusia , hingga melepaskan sengatannya yang mampu menyulutkan semangat suatu klub yang tengah beraktifitas . Dan karena amarah terselubung itu , aktifitas itu dihentikan untuk sementara .

Tidak , aktifitasnya tidak dihentikan . Hanya dipotong lebih singkat 5 menit lebih awal dari biasanya . Hal itu dilakukan agar anggota klub tersebut tidak pingsan hingga tidak mampu fokus dan serius dalam latihan . Ya , latihan itu adalah latihan Tennis disuatu sekolah bernamakan Seishun Gakuen .

Seorang pemuda bertopi merek Fila pun berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya , yang tidak lain adalah kuil dengan tennis court di dalamnya . Setelah berargumen tidak ada untungnya dengan Ayahnya , Echizen Nanjiro , si pemuda pun membenamkan dirinya diatas kasur , ditemani oleh kucing himalaya yang selalu setia berada disampingnya .

Pemuda itu bernamakan Echizen Ryoma , murid kelas 1 SMP Seishun Gakuen . Anggota klub tennis SEIGAKU . Dikenal sebagai ' Pangeran Tenis ' setelah memenangkan turnamen nasional .

Ryoma pun meraih ponselnya , mencuri foto-foto menggemaskan sang kucing tercinta , Karupin . Wajahnya yang sebelumnya _poker-face_ seperti sang kekasih , Tezuka Kunimitsu berubah menjadi berseri-seri . Seperti layaknya kucing rumahan pada umumnya , Karupin berguling-guling lalu menggulung tubuhnya menjadi bola bulu yang sangat menggemaskan . Memiliki hasrat untuk memamerkan dan menunjukkan seluruh dunia betapa manisnya sang kucing , si pemilik pun meng-upload foto-foto imut itu ke situs jejaring populer ( yang saking populernya jadi pasaran :p *digampar* ) bernamakan _Facebook_ .

Jemari-jemarinya mulai mengetik . Tidak sabaran . Sampai-sampai jemarinya tampak blur .

**I 3 Karupin**

Setelah beberapa detik berfikir , Ryoma terhenti sejenak . Apa tidak apa-apa memasang nama album seperti ini ? Memang Tezuka bukanlah tipe cowok yang dengan blak-blaknya memperlihatkan raut muka yang beragam jenisnya , mengingat sang Tezuka Kunimitsu dikenal sebagai kapten klub yang _wooden-block with two legs_ dan _stoic_ habis . Tapi dia memiliki cara yang lebih seram daripada memasang wajah cemburu ( walaupun rivalnya tidak lebih dari kucing ) dengan sangarnya : _Putaran lapangan hingga matahari tidak memanjatkan dirinya lagi._

Ryoma merinding .

Ya , Tezuka Kunimitsu berpotensi sebagai Fuji Syusuke kedua .

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak kalahnya , Ryoma pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi nama album tersebut dengan nama sebelumnya . Dia pun menggantinya .

**Karupin , The cuttest cat U ever see in Ur whole life**

Ryoma pun memasang _smug-grin_ andalannya _. It's perfect !_

Tidak lama kemudian , pemberitahuannya pun dibanjiri oleh berbagai akun yang penasaran ( memangnya hantu ? ) . Dan Ryoma jatuh tersungkur saat membuka lebih lanjut komentar yang muncul satu persatu tiap detiknya .

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji menambahkan 12 foto ke album Karupin , The cuttest cat U ever see in Ur whole life

Batal suka Bagikan

Anda dan 157 orang menyukai ini .

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Wah ! Imutnya ! Echizen , aku mau pinjam Karupin ! Kuambil ya besok pagi !

**Kaido The Snake**

Fshhh~~ Kau ini emang bego . Kucing tak bersalahpun mau kau culik . Echizen , daripada kau pinjamkan ke si MooMoo-Shiri ini , mendingan pinjamkan ke aku.

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Apa-apaan kau mamushiii? Malahan entar Karupin kau sihir jadi ular ! Fshhh~~ hahaha !

**Kaido The Snake**

wuapaaaaaaahhhhh? Mau kelahi kau? Fssshhh!

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Ndak e ! Kan kau sendiri yang mulai ! Mamushi !

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Eh , tunggu dulu ... siapa yang MooMoo-shiri hahhhh?

**Sengoku YangLucky SedangMencari Pacar**

Wah , Omoshiro-kun punya penggemar . Lucky vJv. Tapi kasihan dapatnya laki-laki pula .

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

WTF ! Siapa juga yang mau dengan Mamushi? Mending gua ngecium toilet Atobe daripada pacaran sama ular ! UEKKKHHH!

**Kaido The Snake**

Fssshhhh~ siapa juga yang mau dengan kau ? Aku lebih milih pacaran dengan Akutsu daripada kau.

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Cieee~ Akutsu die ~ cicuitt !

**Kaido The Snake **

Itu pemisalan , baka MooMoo-shiri !

**Kaido The Snake**

Kau sendiri , saking tergila-gilanya dengan Atobe , kau mau mencium toiletnya segala . Kasian deh lu . Fshhhhh !

**FujiLoveYuuta CactiCollector**

Saa ... Momo sudah offline .

**Kaido The Snake**

Malahan dia pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya . Fshhhh~

**Kawamura Takashi**

Minna , tidak baik menyampah di kiriman facebook orang

**FujiLoveYuuta CactiCollector**

Taka-san , bisa tolong ambilkan raket terdekat ^_^

**Kawamura Takashi**

BURNIIINNNNGGGGG LOVEEE BABY !~ MOMO DAN ATOBEEEE!CONGRATULATIIIIOOOONNN!~

**Oishi Syuichiro**

Fuji -_-" tolong hentikan ! Tidak baik menggoda orang di situs publik seperti ini . Bagaimana kalau hal sepele begini sampai ke telinga Atobe ? Mereka akan mencekal kita atas _' pencemaran nama baik ' _kepada klub tenis kita ! dan momo tidak akan bisa main tenis lagi karena menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di penjara ! masa depannya akan hancur !

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Oishii nya~ ! momo gak akan dicekal ~ jadi tolong tenang :'O

**Oishi Syuichiro**

Gimana bisa tenang , Eiji ! COBA BAYANGKAN , Eiji ! BAYANGKAN !

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

*membayangkan*

**Oishi Syuichiro**

Bukan itu maksudku *facepalm*

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

WHUTTT!? Siapa juga yang mau dengan Atobe ? Cih~ :v Budak narsis kayak gitu , blehhh! Mending gua pacaran ma Echizen sekalian napa ?

**Oishi Syuichiro**

Tidak !

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

NOOOOO!nya~

**Inui Hakase Gila Data**

100% kemungkinan Tezuka akan dengan senang hati mengirimkan hadiah kepada Momo berupa putar lapangan seisi kota

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Mou~ Inui kejam! Sebetapa cemburunya Buchou gak mungkin sesadis itu ! Buchou bukan Fuji , nya !

**FujiLoveYuuta CactiCollector**

Saa ... ada apa denganku ?

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

...

**Kawamura Takashi**

Telat sudah , minna –w-"a

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

100 laps keliling kota

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Bukan itu maksudku buchou ! gah ! kok jadi ribet gini ?

**Jackal Bukan Negro**

Bukannya topik kiriman ini tentang kucing Echizen . Kenapa jadi random gini ?

**Kirihara Hanyalah Manusia Belaka**

Biarin ajalah . Khan seru ngeliatnya !

**Gakuto Akrobatik Terhebat Sedunia**

Gah ! apa-apaan username-mu itu ? Gak ngeh !

**Kirihara Hanyalah Manusia Belaka**

Problem ? :v

**Shishido Selalu Setia**

Bukannya dia si devil kirihara itu ?

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Nya ! dari ucapan aja udah nampak, nya~ !

**Gakuto Akrobatik Terhebat Sedunia**

Masih bisa pulak dia mengclaim dirinya sendiri 'manusia'

**Kirihara Hanyalah Manusia Biasa**

Whuaaatt? Jangan ngatain orang lah ! Masih mending gua daripada kangguru berambut anggur kayak lu !

**Gakuto Akrobatik Terhebat Sedunia**

HAH ? Bilang aja lu iri mah gua ! karena punya rambut macam rumput laut !

**Kirihara Hanyalah Manusia Biasa**

:PPPPPPP

**MaruiTidakBuntal Maniak Permen Karet**

*masih makan permen karet* Wah , ngerusuh nih !

**jackal **: Ada pesan dari Yukimura-buchou kalau latihan tambahannya diganti jam 5 sore !

**Jackal Bukan Negro**

Ok !

* * *

Ryoma menghembuskan nafasnya , dengan tangan memegang sudut meja , gigi bergetar , menahan amarah . Busyet ! Kenapa dia bisa hidup di lingkungan berantakan seperti ini ?

Dia pun mulai mengetik komentar ...

* * *

**Echizen Ryoma LebihJago Dari Oyaji**

Minna , tolong berhenti nyampah di album orang . Bukannya cerita tentang karupin , malah topik ancur bludur begini . Senpai-tachi mada mada da ne !

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Yarou~

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**

300

**Momoshiro DunkSmashB**

Aye Aye , Capten ! *meneruskan lari*

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Nya~ gimana Momo masih bisa nulis comment ?

**FujiLoveYuuta CactiCollector**

Saa .. Malahan dia lari dengan ponsel ditangannya ^_^

**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**

Oh

**Oishi Syuichiro**  
Apa ? Kemana dia bisa seceroboh itu ? Bagaimana kalau dia terlalu fokus ke ponsel sampai-sampai tidak melihat sekitar ? Bagaimana jika dia terpeleset oleh pisang yang entah-datang-dari-mana , terhempas ke tempat sampah , tertimbun di tempat pembuangan sampah berbulan-bulan , tidak makan , tidak mengikuti pelatihan U-17 , klub tenis kita akan  
lihat komentar selanjutnya  
**KikumaruNya GoldenPair4Ever**  
Nya~ Oishi terlalu berlebihan :v

* * *

Tangan kanan Ryoma pun mendarat di dahinya , menepuk dengan kuat . Setelah kejadian ' _berantai_ ' ini , seorang Echizen Ryoma telah trauma dalam mengepos foto kucingnya .

***TBC***

Leave review please ^_^ ... ( tinggalkan kesanmu melalui review , maka kami akan menerbitkan kelanjutannya lebih cepat .. )


	4. Chapter 4 Bagaimana bisa ?

_**Facebook no Oujisama ( Prince of Facebook )**_

Author : XxSei-chanxX

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Pairing : Pillar Pair , Alpha Pair , Golden Pair , Silver Pair , etc.

Genre : Romance , Humor , Parody .

Language : Indonesia , slipped English .

* * *

Chapter 4 ÷ Bagaimana bisa ?

**:::Mini Drama:::**

Sei chan : Gah ! akhirnya sampai ke chapter ke-4 juga ! ::cough:: Begini , dikarenakan adanya permintaan dari seorang teman , aku akan membuat sedikit perubahan plot #eh?# disini .. tepatnya , di chapter ini ^_^

Momo : EH ? Jangan bilang cerita ini bakal ganti pairing !

Sei chan : Kau mau MomoAnn ?

Momo : *blush*

Kaido : InuiKaido ~ Fshh

Kiku : Golden Pair , nya !~

Atobe : Oresama memerintahkanmu untuk menyebarkan sebetapa indah dan _noble_nya hubunganku dengan Jirou , angh?

Yukimura : ^_^ Alpha pair , tolong

Ootori : E .. etto ... sil- .. eh *blush* Silver pair ... /

Echizen : Hee .. mada mada da ne , minna .. udah jelas paling atas situ ' & Tezuka K. ' .. jadi pasti kami yang jadi main pairingnya :p

Tezuka : ...

Sei chan : ma, ma ... memang benar pairing kali ini tetap TezuRyo , yang dim-

Momo : WHATT ? SUMPE LO ! KATANYA BAKAL ADA PERU—

Sei chan : Plot . Bukan pairing . Bukannya sudah dicantumkan diatas ? Mohon kesediaannya untuk melihat kembali ^_^

Kiku : #sulk di pojokan#

Sei chan : maksud saya , disini ( chapter kali ini ) akan membahas tentang hubungan antara Tezuka dan Ryoma ... Walaupun kali ini social network-nya bukan Facebook , tapi tetap dimasukkan . Jangan lupa kalau cerita ini lebih fokus pada canon / peran utamanya ^_^ jadi , mau pakai Twitter , IM , Hi5 , Weibo , judulnya tetap Prince of Facebook ^_^ Dan kejadian dalam chapter ini terjadi sebelum username Echizen Ryoma terlalu mencirikan sebetapa _bratty_-nya dia di Facebook ( Pada akhirnya ada sangkut pautnya juga dengan Facebook ) ^_^

Echizen : Aku gak _bratty , Sh*tty Brat_ !

Tezuka : jaga ucapanmu , Echizen .

Echizen : che ~ :v

Sei chan : Dan saya rasa sudah cukup pembicaraan tidak jelasnya . Lalu , Saya ingin menambahkan bahwa saya lupa tambahkan beberapa elemen yang belum dicantumkan di chapter sebelumnya . Untuk disclaimer , Prince of Tennis dan Facebook bukan milik saya . Kalau Prince of Tennis milik saya , sudah pasti akan kuubah genrenya menjadi Romance , School-life , Yaoi , dan Shounen-ai ^_^ dan kalau Facebook milik saya , akan saya pakai Prince of Tennis sebagai background utama , thumbnail link , header , dan sebagainya ^_^ ..

_Kembali ke cerita ..._

Terkadang , teman-teman se-tim Ryoma selalu bertanya-tanya ' **bagaimana Echizen dan Buchou bisa bersama ? **' . Wajar saja . Karena disuatu sisi , image Echizen Ryoma didepan indera penglihatan mereka adalah pemuda congkak yang anti-sosial . Disisi lain , image Tezuka Kunimitsu adalah kapten tenis yang sangat ketat , disiplin , model murid teladan , sopan , dan tidak banyak berekspresi kecuali memasang tampang _stoic _andalannya .

Lalu , _what in the world something as crap like this happened ?_

_Akan saya jawab ..._

* * *

**[ Rumah Ryoma – Minggu ]**

Hari minggu . Hari membosankan bagi pemuda yang terbaring dengan malasnya diatas kasur bernama Echizen Ryoma . Hari minggu berarti tidak ke sekolah . Hari minggu berarti tidak ada latihan tenis . Dan tenis sudah seperti candu dalam hidupnya .

Dengan kucing tercinta , Karupin disisinya ( atau yang selalu setia berada disampingnya selagi dia tertidur ataupun hanya terbaring ) , dia pun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa MALAS nya itu .

Kaki kurusnya pun mulai bergerak . Menendang selimut ke bawah lantai , dan beranjak dari cengkramanya . Dengan malasnya , dia membuka pintu kamar untuk menggosok gigi , mandi , ganti baju , dan menantang '_baka oyaji _'nya untuk bermain tenis .

" Oi _seishonen_ ! Tumben sekali kau mengajakku main . Hee~ ada sesuatu ya ? " goda Nanjiro .

Ryoma menarik ujung bibirnya . _' ceh ! '_

" Oyaji , cepat ambil raket kayumu dan keluar ! " kata Ryoma sabil menendang ayahnya itu keluar lapangan . ( adik-adik , jangan ditiru ya ^_^ )

Merasa sikap '_seishonen_'nya sedikit aneh , keinginan untuk bermain tenis dengan putranya itu pun hilang entah kemana . Tidak ada gunanya kalau bertanding tapi fikirannya kemana-mana . Che ! Mada Mada Da na !

" _Yadda_ " jawab Nanjiro sambil memasang pose Ryoma ketika berkata ' _yadda _' ( wujud pembalasan dendam ala Samurai Nanjiro ) lalu dia oun berlalu dengan tangan memegang perutnya ( menahan tawa ) . Meninggalkan Ryoma yang mega-ultra-kesal-sekaligus-bosan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri .

' _che ! siapa juga mau main dengan baka oyaji itu ... '_

Setelah menggerutu yang juga entah sampai kapan habisnya , Ryoma naik ke lantai atas , kembali ke kamarnya . Dia duduk terpaku didepan meja belajarnya ( yang sudah pasti berantakan ) , menatap ( atau tepatnya melototi ) komputer yang terpajang dengan gagah di depan mata coklat keemasannya .

Merasa tidak memiliki hobi yang bisa dikerjakan disituasi seperti ini , Ryoma pun iseng-iseng membuka situs jejaring yang diceritakan oleh Momochan-senpai (yang entah mengapa dia bisa ingat , karena dia selalu melarikan diri. Mengingat Momochan-senpai terus mengingatkannya tentang situs ini bahwa " semua anggota reguler dari tim ini dan tim lain sudah punya akun ! " sampai kepalanya ingin meledak)

Dia tahu nama apa yang akan dipakainya ...

Tangannya pun mulai mengetik nama yang dipakainya untuk login .

**'JanganTanyakanNamaku YangPentingSayaCalonnyaTezuka '**

Ryoma terjatuh dari bangkunya , merasa mau pada dirinya sendiri . Bagaimana dia bisa-bisanya menulis nama akun panjang dan lebay seperti itu ? Bagaimana kalau Tezuka-buchou melihatnya ?

Dia pun melirik kembali . Tepatnya di bagian ' calonnya TEZUKA ' .

Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah beludru . Bahkan dia sudah tak mampu bangun dari tempatnya sekarang (lantai) .

" Memalukan ! " pekiknya dalam hati . Bagaimana ini ? Nama yang sudah diketik tidak dapat diganti !

Setelah detik-demi-detik berlalu , Ryoma terdiam . Lagian , memangnya buchou mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk nonsense seperti ini ? Rasanya tidak seperti buchou kalau ikut-ikutan dalam jejaring sosial yang biasanya dijadikan tempat curhat . Buchou adalah tipe orang tertutup yang lebih suka menyimpan masalahnya sendirian . Coba ingat sebetapa stoic-nya wajah buchou-nya itu !

Eh ? buchou'NYA' ?

Matanya berkedip . Kenapa dia berbicara seakan dia tahu segala tentang buchou-nya itu ? Bulu kuduknya merinding . Bagus . Sekarang dia seperti _fangirl_ yang berubah menjadi stalker terhadap sosok pujaan hatinya .

Benar sekali . Pemuda bernamakan Echizen Ryoma yang tengah bertarung dengan batinnya ini mengalami cinta terlarang antara dirinya dan kapten timnya .

Dengan kepala yang ditadahkan ke atas langit , dia menghembuskan nafas . Mana mungkin juga Tezuka menyukainya ? Dia tidak lebih dari pemuda pemalu( _un-ryoma-ish _banget -_-) yang cukup puas dengan memandangi _lovestruck_-nya .

Tubuh dan jiwanya dilanda badai kekecewaan yang besar . Che ! Mana duli ! Sekarang fokus kedepan komputermu , Ryoma ! Tidak ada gunanya meratapi hal yang sudah jelas sekali .

Tangannya pun mulai membuka room demi room chat , mencari sesuatu yang menarik . Sampai ada room yang mencuri perhatiannya . dia pun mengklik nama room itu .

**' SEIGAKU REGULAR OFFICIAL CHAT ROOM '**

_Whadda hell_ ! Dia tersentak . Ba-Bagaimana bisa ?

Kepalanya pun terkilik oleh sesuatu ...

' _Semua anggota reguler mempunyai akun sendiri '_

Kepalanya pun mengangguk pelan . Benar kata momochan-senpai .

Kembali lagi , dia berusaha untuk melawan keinginannya untuk mengklik jendela room itu . Bagaimana jika buchou _online _? Atau yang lebih parahnya , bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat _username_ norak nan alay nya itu ? 'JanganTanyakanNamaku YangPentingSayaCalonnyaTezuka ' ? Che ! Lihatlah ! Username seperti itu hanya akan menuangkan minyak diatas api .

" Tidak ada salahnya untuk mensurvei _chatter_ mana yang online dan dominannya siapa-siapa .. " gumamnya pelan .

Ryoma pun membuka chatroom itu . Dan dia menarik nafas lega . Ternyata dalam jendela chat ini kebanyakan didominasi oleh _fangirl-fangirl_ . Jari telunjuknya menggulir pointer mousenya kebawah , membaca username demi username anggota dalam chatroom itu ..

**' Golden Pair Selamanya Love Oishii '**

**' Fans Fuji Syusuke Seumur Hidup '**

**' Penggila Akrobatik Tuan Kikumaru '**

**' TolongBelaiTangankuSperti kucing WaktuItu Kaido-sama '**

**' Curilah Dataku Yang Mulia Sadaharu '**

Ryoma tertawa .

Bagaimana bisa para _fangirl_ itu PD sekali membuat username parah seperti itu ? Ryoma pun menarik nafas lega lagi , untung dia bukan satu-satunya . Setelah puas tertawa , dia melirik kembali username apa saja yang terdaftar .

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu didepan komputer , kepalanya terisi hal-hal baru . Seperti kenapa ada juga orang yang mengidolakan Inui-senpai . Bagaimana mungkin ? Seniornya itu sangat mengerikan . Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatnya merinding . Ketika anggota tenis mendengar atau melihat namanya disuatu tempat , imej yang tergambar dari seorang Inui adalah 'JUS' nya yang sangat terkenal kedasyatannya ( hingga memakan korban jiwa ) .

Tidak hanya Inui-senpai , kaido-senpai yang terlihat intimidasi juga banyak yang mengidolakannya . Apa benar ruang chat ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk anggota reguler Seigaku ?

Namun , ketika dia asyik dalam renungannya , ada username yang menarik perhatiannya .

**' AkuMerindukan PangeranTenisku '**

...

... Hah ?

Ternyata ada juga yang mengidolakannya , fikir Ryoma . Dia penasaran dengan pemilik akun ini . Siapa tahu _fangirl_ ini adalah orang yang dikenalnya , disamping si Osakada yang dengan bangganya menyampaikan kepada dunia kalau dia mengidolakan pemain tenis bertopi fila itu .

Ryoma mengetik pesan IM ke akunnya ,

_Hee ... Mengidolakan Echizen Ryoma , ya ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

Tak lama kemudian , muncullah balasan dari pemilik akun ..

_Aa - AkuMerindukan_

_Asal sekolah mana ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Anda sendiri siapa ? - AkuMerindukan_

_Che ! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku ! - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Saya sudah menjawab pertanyaan Anda , jadi Setidaknya jika Anda berkenan , tolong jawab pertanyaan Saya ... - AkuMerindukan_

_Kau ini sudah tua ya ? Gaya bicaramu kuno sekali :p - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_... - AkuMerindukan_

Ryoma berdesis pelan . Orang ini mau memberikan silent-treatment kepadanya ? Berani sekali !

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi percakapan dari akun itu ,

_Fans Tezuka Kunimitsu ? - AkuMerindukan_

_Bukan . - JanganTanyaNamaku_

_Lalu , kenapa username akun Anda seperti itu ? - AkuMerindukan_

_Sesukaku donk ... Kau sendiri ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Saya sendiri heran mengapa Saya memakai username seperti ini ... - AkuMerindukan_

Ah , gitu ... Ryoma terdiam . Ternyata bukan fangirlnya . Hanya orang random yang ingin bergabung tapi tidak tahu username apa yang ingin dipakai . Tapi , pertanyaannya :

_Lalu , kenapa kau malah memakai nama Echizen ryoma ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_... - AkuMerindukan_

_Jawab aku ! - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Setidaknya beritahu aku lokasimu sekarang ! -JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Hoii~ Kau masih online ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Kyuushu - AkuMerindukan_

_Kau dari sekolah mana ? Kalau kau dari Kyushu berarti kau kenal dengan Tachibana dari Fudoumine ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Saya tidak bersekolah disini . Ya , saya mengenalinya . - AkuMerindukan_

_Hee~ - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Anda sendiri ? Dekat dengan Tezuka Kunimitsu ? - AkuMerindukan_

_Che ! Kenapa ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Hanya sedikit penasaran - AkuMerindukan_

_Aa . Aku anggota klubnya - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_... - AkuMerindukan_

_Fuji , Kuharap bercandamu sudah berakhir sekarang - AkuMerindukan_

_HAH ? Aku bukan Fuji-senpai ! ... Tu-tunggu ! Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Fuji-senpai ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_' Fuji-senpai' ? Anda dari tahun berapa ? 2 ? 1 ? - AkuMerindukan_

_Tunggu dulu ! Kenapa kau bisa tahu ? Kau dari sekolah mana ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_... Seishun Gakuen , kelas 3 - AkuMerindukan_

_... - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Maaf ? - AkuMerindukan_

_Kau Fuji-senpai , kan ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Ha ? - AkuMerindukan_

_Aku tanya , KAU FUJI-SENPAI KAN ? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Justru itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu . - AkuMerindukan_

_Baiklah ! Aku dari kelas 1 ! - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_... - AkuMerindukan_

**3 anggota online telah bergabung dalam chat ini**

_Saa .. Ini sangat menarik ^_^ - FujiLoveYuuta_

_99,9% kemungkinan pemilik akun bernamakan ' JanganTanyakanNamaku YangPentingSayaCalonnyaTezuka ' adalah Echizen-kun . Dan 99,9% kemungkinan pemilik akun bernamakan ' AkuMerindukan PangeranTenisku ' adalah Tezuka - TolongBelaiTangankuSperti_

_... - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_WHATTTTTTT? BUCHOUUUU? - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_... - AkuMerindukan_

_Kamu jujur banget ya , Tezuka ^_^ - FujiLoveYuuta_

_Ii Data ~ - TolongBelaiTangankuSperti_

_Jadi anda Echizen , JanganTanyakanNamaku-kun ? - AkuMerindukan_

_... Kubunuh kau , Inui-senpai ... akan kubawa namaku ke kuburku sampai mati ... - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_Saa .. Echizen . Tidak perlu bunuh diri . Toh , Tezuka membalas cintamu ^_^ -FujiLoveYuuta_

_...*deathglare* Fuji-senpai ... - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

_... - AkuMerindukan_

_AKU OFF ! - JanganTanyakanNamaku_

**JanganTanyakanNamaku telah meninggalkan percakapan**

* * *

**-Kembali ke dunia nyata-**

Dapat kita jumpai , pemuda jenius yang memenangkan kejuaraan Junior Amerika berkali-kali , satu-satunya pemuda SMP yang bisa menggunakan split-step satu kaki , terkapar diatas lantai , dengan tubuh yang gemetaran .

**Drrrttt!Drrrttt!**

Tidak . Getaran itu bukanlah berasal dari tubuh Ryoma yang menahan rasa malu ( Karena perasaannya ketahuan targetnya :p , nasibmu nak ! ) , melainkan ponsel yang tergeletak diujung kasur . Entah sudah berapa kali ponsel itu menari-nari , Ryoma tetap tidak mengangkatnya . Seisi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh percakapan di situs jejaring sosial barusan .

Keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya kali ini .

**DRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!**

" GWAAA!" pekik Ryoma .

Ternyata ponselnya yang sudah kewalahan menari-menari pun terjatuh dari kasur , menimpa kepalanya yang masih ( sekarang tidak ) dikelilingi oleh klise kejadian 15 menit yang lalu . Merasa kesal karena kesialannya di hari sialnya itu , dia menerima panggilan dengan tidak sabaran , ingin segera mengakhiri segalanya dan memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dipakainya saat Tezuka kembali nanti .

"HA ? APA?"  
Sejenak hening . Nih orang mau ngajak kelahi atau apa ?

"... Echizen ?"

Kembali lagi , Ryoma ambruk ke lantai dengan suara keras . Wajahnya merah padam . Dia memang kepikiran untuk meluruskan segalanya , tapi itu terlalu cepat dan dia belum sempat memilah kata-kata dan persiapan matang !

"E-Eh .. Etto .. E ... Buchou ?"

"Aa"

"Gi-gimana kabarnya .. errr- .. e ... Kyuushu ?"

Ingin sekali Ryoma menampar dirinya sendiri . _Hold yourself , Ryoma !_ Kamu bukan cewek yang suka malu-malu ! Siapa kamu dan apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada si bocah sok kelas satu yang legenda , Echizen Ryoma ?

"Disini baik-baik saja"

"Ah ..."

"Echizen"

"Hmm ?"

"Kau suka padaku ?"

' _WHADDHA HELL ? AKU BELUM SIAP UNTUK PERTANYAAN BEGINI ! DAN APA LAGI SI BAKA BUCHOU INI ! BUKANNYA UDAH OBVIOUS SEKALI? GAH ! GIMANA INI !'_

Batin Ryoma bertarung . Entah haruskah dia menjawab dengan jujur ? Bagaimana dengan Tezuka sendiri ? Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia jujur dan dengan blak-blaknya dia menjawab kalau memang benar dia mencintai kapten klubnya yang dirawat di Rumah Sakit rehabilitasi di Kyuushu itu ?

Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah gender keduanya . Mereka sama-sama pria . Dan pria tidak diperbolehkan untuk jatuh cinta satu sama lain . Pria seharusnya mencintai perempuan dan begitulah sebaliknya . Sudah pasti setelah dia menyatakan perasaanya , sang kaptennya akan menjauhinya .

' _Yadda ! Aku gak mau dibenci sama buchou ! mending aku diperlakukan seperti saat aku belum bertemu dengan buchou di Lapangan tenis Haruno waktu itu daripada dibenci dan dijijiki olehnya selamanya ! No way in hell ! '_ pikirnya .

"Echizen ? Kau masih disana ?"

"EH-Eng... Etto .. ano ... e .."

Tenangkan dirimu ! Berkali-kali Ryoma mengecamkan kata-kata itu dikepalanya . Dia harus melakukan apa sekarang ?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya dengan jujur saja , Echizen ?"

HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?

Ryoma tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya . Mulutnya terbuka , membentuk ' O ' besar , lalu tertutup , meniru ikan mas . Dia sangat yakin kalau dia terlalu muda untuk menderita pikun . Ataukah ini adalah salah satu tipu daya fantasi liar yang selalu ditanamkannya sebelum tidur ? Membayangkan seorang buchou yang ditaksirnya membelai rambutnya dan ..

' GRAAA! ' pekiknya dalam hati . Ini bukan saatnya mengingat hal yang aneh-aneh . Dia bukan baka oyajinya yang genit itu ! Dicobanya mengingat kata-kata buchou barusan ...

' _... menjawabnya dengan jujur ... '_

Perasaannya saja atau pada kata itu , terdapat nada yang penuh determinasi dan kelembutan ?

Ah , pasti hanya perasaannya saja . Yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah Tezuka Kunimitsu . Ketua OSIS SMP Seishun Gakuen , kapten klub tenis SEIGAKU , murid teladan dan model murid yang dicintai para guru , si _sopan-rapi-dingin-tampang stoic-bertanggung jawab_ menjadi satu . Membayangkan seorang Tezuka tersenyum saja dapat mendatangkan mencret hebat selama seminggu !

"Echizen ?"

Ryoma masih belum menjawab . Masih kaku dan meniru ikan mas .

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab , akan kumatikan sekarang . Selama-"

"Tu-tunggu dulu buchou !"

Kembali hening . Ryoma menarik nafasnya . Dia sudah pasrah akan jawaban yang akan diterimanya . Namun , baru saja dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang menjawab takdirnya itu , Tezuka sudah mendahuluinya ...

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau mengaku , Echizen . Dengan itu aku akan lebih lega dan bebanku selama meninggalkan Seishun Gakuen , terutama SEIGAKU lebih ringan"

Dalam hitungan detik , Ryoma sudah memiliki sapu tangan yang entah dari mana datangnya di tangan kanannya , mengantisipasi mimisan hebat .

Syok . Bahagia . Bingung

Perkataan Tezuka saat ini lebih sulit dipercaya dibandingkan sebelumnya .

Akankah ..

"buchou ?"

"Aku mencintaimu , Echizen"

**BRUKK !**

Ryoma terjatuh lagi dari kursi . LAGI . Bagaimana tidak ? Ini sejarah !

"Bu-buchou .. aku .. err .."

"Tidak apa-apa . Pelan-pelan saja menjawabnya"

Menangkap nada yang lebih lembut , tidak seperti nada penuh intimidasi saat sang kapten menyerukan perintah memutar lapangan seperti biasanya , hatinya tergerak untuk mengutarakannya . Dan sayangnya , kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir si murid kelas satu super itu adalah ..

"Mada mada da ne , buchou"

Ya , bocah satu ini sungguh-sungguh meminta dengan lapang dada untuk digorok lehernya oleh momochan-senpai dkk , atau mungkin shinigami ...

"Hn . Jadi ?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh , buchou . Ya , aku juga suka padamu , buchou " , jawab Ryoma dengan nada sartistiknya . Berusaha untuk menekan blush pink-pink yang berkibar di pipi tan-nya .

"Jujur saja , aku menangkap ketidakadilan disini"

"Heee ? Nande ?"

"Aku menggunakan kata ' cinta ' , tapi kau justru menggunakan kata ' suka ' . Apa kau serius , Echizen ? Aku tidak akan senang kalau kau menerimaku hanya karena kau tidak bisa berkata tidak "

"Che ! Bukannya sama saja artinya ? Aku gak ngerti bahasa Jepang -_- . Dan untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya , ya , aku serius"

"Aa . Yokatta"

Keheningan kembali datang . Ryoma pun memecahkan keheningan .

"Barusan aku berfikir kalau hari minggu ini hari sialku , tapi sepertinya hari ini hari keberuntunganku , Ehmm .. harus kutandai di kalender .."

"Aa . Aku juga"

* * *

Keduanya pun mulai bercakap-cakap tentang proses pengobatan dan rehabilitasi Tezuka selama di Kyuushu . Ryoma ikut meng_update_-nya dengan apa yang terjadi selama Tezuka tidak ada . Dimulai dari sikap Oishi-fukubuchou yang berubah dari ' mama seigaku ' menjadi ' papa seigaku ' sejak peristiwa berdarah ( gara-gara Inui-senpai ) Bowling . Tezuka tertawa kecil akannya . Ryoma kaget , ternyata Tezuka bisa tertawa juga . Dia pun sadar kalau Tezuka Kunimitsu juga manusia ( ya iyalah ^_^ ... tapi anehnya , Ryoma masih saja tidak mencret hebat ! Ini keajaiban dunia yang harus tertera di atlas-atlas dunia ! ) Dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat menikmati sisi manusia dan bukannya sisi robot Tezuka hanyalah dia seorang . Ya , setidaknya keduanya sudah berstatus kekasih sekarang , jadi tidak diperlukan yang namanya rahasia-merahasiakan diantara keduanya .

Setelah waktu berlalu yang terasa selamanya , keduanya pun mulai mengakhiri panggilan ( Kasihan Tezuka , biaya telponnya pasti mahal . Pulangnya dia pasti dicekik dengan tali pancing oleh kakeknya ) . Terdengar tipis diseberang sana , Tezuka menghela nafas .

"Baiklah , sepertinya sudah cukup bincang-bincangnya . Kau harus lebih banyak istrirahat . Pertandingannya besok , bukan?"

"Hmm .. Biarkan saja .. toh aku juga pasti menang :p"

"Ryoma . Tidak baik meremehkan lawan"

"Che"

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu disini , tapi kemungkinan aku akan kembali tidak jauh dari sekarang . Perkembangannya sudah nampak . Semoga aku tepat waktu pada Nasional"

"Hee .. janji ya , Kunimitsu"

***TBC***

* * *

**:::Mini Drama Comeback:::**

Momo : WABEHEL !? Kok pendek sekali !

Kikumaru : Ini sich _cliffhanger_ , nya~ *sulking di pojokan*

Sei chan : ... * menahan amarah * ...

Inui : Ii data ... aku tidak menyangka Yang Mulia Tezuka Kunimitsu bisa juga romantis

Momo : Namanya juga manusia ... tapi ... GAH ! Tau gak ! Pas aku membacanya , aku muntah ! Aku gak bisa ngebayangin Tezuka-buchou se-OOC itu ! Author-san gak boleh nulis kayak gitu ya , jangan loh !

Fuji : Saa ... Bukannya sangat menarik ?

Sei chan : ...

Ryoma : Ceh ! Buchou sangat _corny_ !

Tezuka : ...

Sei chan : WOIIII!NAMANYA JUGA FANFICTION! LU GAK TAHU SEBETAPA CAPEK DAN FRUSTASINYA AKU UNTUK MENCARI INSPIRASIIIII! LU KIRA NULIS ITU ENAK APA HAAAAHHHH?

Kikumaru : Nya~ *nangis, ngerungkem dibelakang Oishi*

Fuji : Saa ... tapi aku gak nyangka author-san bisa menentukan username yang sangat menarik ... terima kasih , aku sangat menyukainya *dalam sekejap ... seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan _' apanya yang bagus ! username kami OOC , aduhai , nista , dan memalukan semua ! '_ *

Sei chan : Aa.

Momo : Gah ! Author-san ini makin lama mirip Tezuka-buchou ! kecuali yang marah tadi !

Zaizen : Tapi jujur , aku gak nyangka Author-san yang sangat sopan dan formal tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ... well ... anda sekalian sudah mengetahuinya ...

Oshitari : Dia itu M

Gakuto : Gak ! Mungkin dia SM !

Momo : Dia kelas 2 SMA khan ? Gah ! Dia lebih tua dari kita !

Inui : Sebenarnya , dia menulis tentang kita di masa lalu , jika kita sudah berada di masanya sekarang , kita mungkin sudah kuliah , bekerja , dan berkeluarga ...

Momo : WADEFAK !

Kaido : Fssshhh~ Yang benar _spelling-_nya itu ' _What The Fuck_ ' ... Dasar Momoshiri ... bahasa Inggris saja gak tahu ...

Momo : Mau kelahi hah ?

Kaido : AYOOOO! FSSSHHHH!

Tezuka : Momo , Kaido . 50 putaran keliling sekolah .

Momo , kaido : *berlari dengan kecepatan diluar ke-normalan*

Sei chan : Sepertinya , setelah kerusuhan ini , saya harus mengakhiri chapter ini .

Fuji : Sebenarnya , aku lagi penasaran ...

Sei chan : Ada apa , Fuji ? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?

Fuji : Anda pria ya ?

Momo : *masih berlari* **MJKY!**

Kaido : *masih berlari juga* FSHHHHHHHH!

Inui : Ii data

Sei chan : ... kenapa kalian berfikiran seperti itu ?

Fuji : menurutmu ?

Ryoma : Hah ? Maksud lo ?

Chitose : Yare yare~ sama kamu gak ngerti sih , _samurai junior_ ?

Ann : hmm ... mungkin karena tadi sei-san disebutkan sebagai ' _author_-san ' . Kalau cewek khan '_authoress_-san ' ... begitu !

Chitose : Maa .. Begitulah ^p^

Sei chan : Oh , begitukah ?

Momo : JADIIIIIIII? KALAU KAU LA-

Sei chan : Aku perempuan kok , secara biologis . Tidak percaya ?

Semua reguler semua sekolah : **YA!**

Sei chan : *menghele nafas * eh , tunggu dulu *mengutak-atik beberapa arsip* _Naruhodo_ , ternyata aku masih belum membuat data pribadi tentang aku ya ? Di **LiveJournal** , biodataku tidak lengkap , begitupula dengan akun lain . Untuk blogger , hanya berupa gambar dengan Yukimura-san sebagai ikonnya ... baiklah . Hari bersamaan dengan ditulis ulangnya chapter kedua Facebook no Oujisama dan dipublishnya chapter ini , aku akan menulis data pribadiku ... terima kasih untuk pengingatnya ...

Momo : OMG ! JADI DIA ITU PEREMPUAN !

Sei chan : _itta deshoo , saki no_ [ arti : tadi khan sudah disebutkan ] -_-"

**:::Mini Drama END:::**


End file.
